Highland Adventures
by Eyael
Summary: Après d'anciennes péripéties, Johan et Pirlouit retrouvent des amis et une fois encore vivront loin de chez eux une grande aventure. Alliances, conflit, créatures magiques; quelque chose qui est on ne peut plus normal n'est ce pas? Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Highlands Aventures1 :Retrouvailles Et Nouvelles Missions**

Disclaimer : cette histoire est la suite de la fanfic « Le Retour Des Ombres » Même si il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire, vous saurez ainsi qui sont Galaad Puck et Idrun.  
Les Schtroumpfs seront un peu présents mais l'histoire se base sur la bd et non sur le dessin animé.  
Enfin, Johan Pirlouit et les Schtroumpfs sont la propriété de Peyo et Alain Maury.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

C'était comme la plupart du temps dans le château du roi une belle journée. On était au début du mois de juin et déjà le soleil commençait à devenir fort faisant blondir les blés, mûrir les fruits et faire sortir les abeilles. Les terres et les bourgs se remettaient tout doucement comme des malades après une forte maladie à vivre après tout ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela un an et demi. Il restait toujours des séquelles de la grande guerre et bon nombre d'hommes femmes et enfants avaient péri. Mais tout danger était enfin écarté.  
Pour l'heure, Johan observait les deux jeunes enfants de huit ans s'appliquer à envoyer leurs flèches dans la cible. Encore quelques maladresses mais on ne devenait pas un archer accompli après seulement quelques leçons. Bien que dissipés, ils avaient soif d'apprendre et faisaient souvent des efforts.  
Ce fût à cet instant que Pirlouit fit son apparition. De toute évidence, il avait enfin pu sortir du château après avoir probablement disputé une partie d'échecs avec le roi ou offert une séance de jonglerie.  
Toujours est il que ce soir, les deux amis furent assez étonnés de devoir dîner en nombre restreint : il y avait moins de convives que d'habitude et à la fin du repas, le roi se leva pour faire une annonce qui semblait il très importante.  
-Je vous demande votre attention à tous. Comme vous le savez, notre royaume retrouve peu à peu sa forme, mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire et les menaces ne sont pas toujours d'ordre magique. C'est pour cette raison que dans peu de temps nous devrons veiller à entretenir des liens durables avec nos alliés, à être alertes. C'est pour cette raison que nous partirons après demain, dans le but de tenir une réunion secréte qui concerne notre avenir.  
Au moment où le repas prit fin, le roi prit Johan et Pirlouit à part. Il leur rappela le rôle essentiel qu'ils avaient joué et qu'il aurait une fois de plus grand besoin d'eux.  
Johan le rassura en le remerciant de cette marque de confiance, quant à Pirlouit il eût un sourire à l'idée de voyager.  
La journée du lendemain fût un indescriptible charivari : plein de personnes montaient et descendaient les escaliers avec les bras chargées, dans la cour on remplissait des chariots de coffres, d'armes, d'autres de nourriture. Des calèches étaient mises à disposition pour les dames et la jeune princesse.  
Finalement, le lendemain matin peu après l'aube, le convoi était prêt à partir. Seuls la moitié de la garnison, le sénéchal et quelques domestiques restaient au château.  
Pour le plus grand désarroi de Johan et des soldats, Pirlouit avait emmené son luth et avait commencé une ballade. Quand il entendit la remarque pleine de sous entendus qu'il risquait de faire pleuvoir, il se renfrogna.  
-Incultes ! Il n'y a personne ici qui sait apprécier la bonne musique. De toute façons, seuls les génies comme moi peuvent réaliser des airs qui traverseront les siècles ! « De par les bois et les routes j'erre songant à ma mie... Toutes les roses et les émeraudes jamais ne seront face à ses yeux... »  
-Ca semble magnifique Pirlouit, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais d'abord écrire les paroles et les notes ? Essaie plutôt de surveiller la route, on ne sait jamais si on peut faire ou non des mauvaises rencontres dit Johan.  
Il n'en fallût pas plus pour que le petit blond se vexe et refuse d'adresser à son meilleur ami la parole. Pendant juste deux heures !  
Le voyage fût long et dura quatre jours. Après autant de temps passé à chevaucher, bon nombre des cavaliers et des montures commençaient à être harassés. Et les petites haltes répétées dans des auberges parce que le roi avait envie de profiter de bonnes choses comme des vins viandes en sauce ou fromage n'avaient pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

* * *

Ce fût dans la fin du quatrième après midi que le convoi arriva à destination : ils étaient près des frontières germaniques et francs mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas courir de danger. Au loin se dressait un château : plus petit, sur une colline, semblant facile à être pris d'assaut, mais on s'apercevait qu'une muraille était établie autour du bâtiment. Un peu plus loin des champs et des jardins rattachés à la muraille ou il y avait trois tours.  
En quelque sorte une résidence secondaire fortifiée où l'on ne venait que très rarement, songea Johan. Incroyable, après autant de temps passé au service du roi, on avait pourtant des surprises.  
Tous furent ravis de mettre pied à terre et de penser enfin à se reposer quand le roi eût un petit sourire et réduisit à néant les espérances.  
-Ah mais ce n'est pas encore terminé ! Un peu de patience, je pense que nos invités ne devraient plus tarder eux non plus. En attendant, il faudrait commencer à préparer les lieux et à dresser les tours de gardes. Allons, allons, dépêchons nous !  
-Hé bien, c'est gai ! Quatre jours de course de la pluie et à présent des invités ! Mais nous pendant ce temps on pourrait s'installer devant un bon feu, avec une bonne bière à écouter les trouvères... ET NON ! De toutes façons, c'est toujours comme ça ! Pesta Pirlouit ce qui amusa Johan.  
Une demie heure plus tard, comme l'avait prédit le roi, un second convoi arrivait. Moins important que le leur, mais il y semble il pas mal de monde.  
Trois cavaliers portant un capuchon gris foncé escortaient une voiture.  
Une fois que celle ci fût arrêtée dans la cour, le roi se précipita à la rencontre des arrivants. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère bien aimé ainsi que sa belle sœur. Son frère semblait également enchanté de revoir son frère aîné. Les effusions ne durèrent guère. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi et son frère ainsi que Pirlouit et Johan, les trois cavaliers et quelques nobles partirent dans le château à la recherche d'une salle de réunion.  
Pendant la marche silencieuse, il y eût un échange de regards silencieux entre les cinq jeunes gens. Ils savaient déjà qui était là, et c'était une heureuse surprise mais le moment n'était pas encore aux réjouissances, il fallait rester sérieux et digne, se concentrer sur la réunion et les tâches à faire.  
La réunion dura quatre bonnes heures : il était question de l'alliance avec l'Écosse et de ré instaurer des traites, de créer des voies commerciales et de savoir si les anglais ne risquaient pas d'être dans peu de temps une menace. Il était aussi question d'un voyage à Carcassonne pour aller obtenir des informations et trouver un cadeau en gage de leur amitié. Il y aurait beaucoup à faire et il était préférable qu'il y ait des comités réduits.

* * *

Puis la séance prit fin, les domestiques eurent enfin la permission de dresser les tables pour le repas du soir. A la sortie de la salle, Johan prit la parole :

-Bon sang, cela faisait longtemps ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir tous les trois !  
-C'est vrai, admit Galaad. On s'est peut être vus il y a six mois mais le temps passe plus lentement quand on a peu de nouvelles d 'amis chers.  
-Vous aussi, vous nous avez manqué, Dit Idrun avec un sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Et bien, il semblerait qu'on soit à nouveau réunis.  
-Du moment qu' on aura moins de péripéties qu' autrefois...  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Pirlouit, soupira Puck. Si seulement ils pouvaient éviter les combats ou les endroits maléfiques, ce serait merveilleux ! Déjà que ce long voyage ne serait pas une pure partie de plaisir, pensa il intérieurement.  
-Et avant de prolonger cette discussion, si nous allions voir nos chambres et nous mettre d'accord sur le partage, proposa Galaad. Il semblerait qu'il y ait peu de place pour tout le monde en ces lieux.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Le dernier arrivé est un escargot baveux s'exclama Pirlouit avant d'être talonné par Puck devant le regard mi amusé mi atterré des autres. Ah ces deux là, décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais !  
Ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller à l'euphorie des retrouvailles, parler de tout et de rien comme bon leur semblait !  
Le dîner fût assez animé : entre discussions, taquineries et ballades chantées par les trouvères, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'ennui. Pourtant la fatigue se faisait bel et bien sentir et il était à peine neuf heures et demie du soir que certains éprouvaient la nécessité d'aller se reposer pour se remettre du voyage.  
De toutes façons, ils auraient trois jours de liberté où ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient ! Et après, retour aux responsabilités, à cette mission qui paraissait délicate et devait rester secrète...  
Cela étant,inutile de s'inquiéter pour le futur : ils en avaient déjà vu d'autres et ils avaient la chance d'être à nouveau ensemble. Les choses s'annonçaient bien non ?

* * *

Pirlouit observait Puck, depuis la fin du dîner ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot et s'était allongé sur le lit les yeux vissés sur le plafond, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.  
Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Une dispute avec ses amis, le contrecoup de la fatigue ou l'appréhension du voyage qu'ils allaient faire ? Toujours était il que le petit blond s'inquiétait pour son second meilleur ami et aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'avait toujours connu plein d'humour, curieux aventureux et là... Rien ! Tant pis, Pirlouit se jeta à l'eau.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu sais je suis là, on est tous là ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas hé !  
Un long silence s'installa renforçant l'appréhension de Pirlouit qui allait relancer la conversation quand Puck reprit la parole.  
-Si, tout va bien. Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter Pirlouit, mais ça va. J'étais seulement... Plongé dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs ainsi qu'à mes parents, c'est tout. Sur ces mots, il adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami, et lui prit la main. Ne t'en fais pas si je me sens mal je vous en parlerais, c'est promis !  
En sentant les mains de Puck dans les siennes et son expression, Pirlouit sentit son inquiétude s'envoler. D'un seul coup, il réalisa qu' il tombait vraiment de sommeil, lui souhaitant un rapide « Bonne nuit » Pirlouit sombra tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans une autre chambre aussi, on discutait, pas étonnant quand on venait de retrouver des amis et qu'il y avait plein de choses à se dire.  
Johan était content pour une fois de ne pas partager sa chambre avec Pirlouit comme d'habitude. Bien sûr il adorait son ami musicien râleur et gourmand, mais l'amitié qu'il avait noué avec Galaad était différente et complémentaire. Il avait l'impression que tous les deux arrivaient à plus se comprendre, sans doute à cause de leur même condition...  
Pour le moment, Galaad était allongé et lisait un parchemin qu'il ré enroula avant de se tourner vers son ami.  
-Le sort nous réserve bien des surprises, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Je dois avouer que tu as raison, répondit Johan. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'encore une fois nous nous retrouverions et encore une fois pour mener à bien une mission.  
Dis moi, as tu entendu parler de cette cité fortifiée ?  
-Pas vraiment. Il paraît qu'il existe aussi une bastide devenant de plus en plus importante et que c'est le point de rencontre de beaucoup de marchands de tissu. Ce qui n'empêche qu'il vaudra mieux être prêts à dégainer notre épée si besoin est.  
-C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal d'espions et d'anglais là bas. J'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus ce sera une mission avec beaucoup de risques.  
-Oui, sans doute, répondit Galaad en baillant. Mais ce qui est bien c'est qu'au moins une fois de plus nous serons tous ensemble. On aurait pu être séparés ou ne pas avoir voix au chapitre, mais non.  
Franchement, je suis content de vous revoir vous deux. Sur ces mots, il reprit sa lecture avant de sombrer dans les affres du sommeil.  
Johan souffla sur la bougie avant de s'endormir, lui aussi était heureux : heureux de repartir à l'aventure, de la confiance qu'on avait placée en eux et d'avoir retrouvé ses amis.  
Le lendemain matin, le coq chanta aux alentours de 6h30 du matin. Johan fidèle à son habitude se retourna avant de se frotter les yeux et de s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Allons c'était une belle journée ensoleillée pleine de promesses ! Encore deux jours à patienter et attendre les instructions...  
Mais pour le moment autant profiter de ce beau soleil.  
-Allez, debout fainéant debout ! Lança il à Galaad. Ce qui n'eût pour seul effet qu'un « Hmmmm ? Plus tard » ensommeillé. Le concerné tira sur lui la couverture avant de ré-agripper son oreiller et essayer de ressombrer dans les douces abîmes du sommeil.  
-Paresseux ! Dépêche toi de te lever au lieu d'imiter les loirs ! Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, le prévînt Johan.  
-Reste debout si ça te chante Johan, mais dans ce cas, habille toi, sors et laisse moi dormir ...Grommela Galaad quelque peu agacé.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette manie de se lever à l'aube ? Et puis zut, hein ! Noisette grimpa sur l'oreiller, sa place préférée. Ah, son ami avait semble il compris. Très bien. Quand soudain la couverture glissa sur le sol laissant juste le drap, avec une attaque de chatouilles. Ca, c'était un coup bas !  
Les éclats de rire avaient quelque chose d'amusant, il devrait songer à essayer ce genre de choses avec Pirlouit. Pas question non plus de continuer l'opération réveil en si bon chemin.  
-Johan... Commença Galaad en le foudroyant du regard avant de se relever. Ca aurait du lui arriver ça, de tomber à terre ! Il lui paierait ça !  
-Quoi demanda innocemment Johan. Tu ne connais pas le dicton « Aux Grands Maux, Les Grands Remèdes » ?  
Sa seule réponse fût un oreiller dans la figure et un autre regard assassin ce qui l'amusa.

* * *

On sonnait déjà dix heures à l'église et il faisait assez chaud et humide : il risquait d'y avoir de l'orage. Mieux valait aussi rentrer Puck insista pour rester un peu seul et leur promit de rentrer dans une heure.  
Ses amis bien qu'un peu étonnés acceptèrent se doutant que quelque chose le travaillait. Mais c'était son problème personnel à lui, il leur en parlerait si IL le souhaitait.  
Enfin seul, le jeune écossais songea à ce voyage et à tout ce que ça pourrait occasionner pour lui... Et sa famille.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Réminiscences et interrogations identitaires**

Effectivement, le temps s'était très rapidement gâté et des nuages d'orage s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, on entendait également un grondement annonciateur.

Pour une fois, cependant, Pirlouit n'avait rien fait pour provoquer ce phénomène, c'était un simple caprice de la météo.  
Les orages étaient monnaie courante en été, tout comme les sécheresses.

Le petit blond descendit des remparts pour mettre à l'abri sa Biquette préférée, mais il fût soulagé de constater que Galaad l'avait déjà fait et était resté avec elle, assis sur un tas de paille. Pirlouit le rejoignit illico et vit la mine soucieuse de son ami.

-Et ben? vous vous êtes donnés le mot toi et Puck pour être dans cet état? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-En ce qui me concerne, tout va bien, merci Pirlouit. Non c'est plutôt pour Puck que je suis inquiet. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne rentrerait pas immédiatement, mais de là à tarder autant...  
Enfin c'est normal, j'aurais du m'en douter, ajouta il pour lui même.  
A cet instant la pluie commença à tomber à très grosses gouttes avec violence, rester à l'abri était préférable. Surtout qu'un éclair illumina le ciel.

Bon bah tant pis, se dit Pirlouit, de toutes façons pourquoi ne pas attendre l'heure du déjeuner dans le foin?

Mais ce qu'avait dit Galaad l'étonnait, pourquoi avait il ajouté "c'est normal j'aurais du m'en douter"? Il lui posa la question pour en savoir plus.

-Tu pourrais quand même répondre! c'est mon ami, je suis inquiet pour lui mais il ne veut pas me parler! Toi, tu dois savoir quelque chose, vous vous connaissez depuis très longtemps! Allez, explique moi s'il te plait, Galaad.

-Non, je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de trahir les secrets de mes amis, je comprends que ça te tracasse, mais ça nous ennuie bien plus Idrun et moi.

Cependant c'est à lui d'accepter de nous en parler.

-Mais il ne veut rien nous dire, cette tête de mule! Il est plus têtu que Johan par moments, et je sais de quoi je parle! si au moins on savait ce qui ne va pas on pourrait...

Un coup de tonnerre retentit 20 secondes après un éclair. Biquette se cabra tandis que des chevaux hennirent de peur.

De son côté Galaad, réfléchit un court instant: il finit par opter par une réponse neutre mais qui répondait à une des interrogations de son ami sans trahir les secrets de Puck.

-On va dire que parfois c'est bien plus dur d'avoir ses parents que de vivre sans eux. Ca ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait.

Cette simple phrase plongea le blondinet dans une profonde réflexion: comment cela pouvait il être plus pénible d'avoir encore ses parents? Le mystère s'épaissit un peu plus, mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à en savoir plus ou il finirait par passer pour une commère.  
Et puis surtout, comment pouvait on avoir des difficultés à vivre avec sa famille ? Même si Pirlouit s'était déjà senti trahi par ses parents, si les choses avaient été différentes, si il avait pu être aimé, jamais non jamais il n'y aurait eu de conflits !  
Une famille, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait avoir ! Des frères et sœurs, des parents, avec qui partager tellement d'événements, bons ou mauvais moments, des personnes sur lesquelles on peut compter…  
Et surtout des parents aimants qui vous serreraient dans leurs bras ou vous défendraient quand ça ne va pas. Des parents qui organisent des fêtes d'anniversaires ou font les choses en grand lors du mi carême ou des jours des rois.  
De façon différente que les amis évidemment, car des amis si chers et loyaux ou gentils soient ils ne remplacent pas une famille.  
En un sens, Pirlouit devait bien admettre qu'il était jaloux de son ami écossais et le trouvait aussi idiot pour que les choses aient l'air d'être aussi fichtrement alambiquées.

Lui, il aurait bien aimé rester avec ses parents, vivre une vie paisible et peut être même avoir des frères et sœurs !

* * *

Au village, quelqu'un d'autre était perdu dans ses réflexions. Puck avait été à l'auberge, commandé un pichet de vin rouge bien frais et s'était retrouvé perdu dans ses souvenirs, ses doutes et sa rancœur.  
Il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que ce genre de choses arrive, au fond de lui même il le savait.  
Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, il y avait beaucoup de non dits, de jalousie, d'injustice, de l'entêtement.  
Puck se remémorait une scène de son enfance où il avait commencé à apprendre à écrire.

 _Ce matin là, son grand frère et lui devaient écrire un texte.  
Pour un enfant de six ans qui apprenait à lire et écrire, c'était déjà ardu, mais en plus il ne comprenait pas tous les mots, avait du mal à tracer les lettres…  
Son enseignant lui avait ordonné d'écrire plus vite, tant et si bien qu'en voulant bien faire, il avait malencontreusement renversé l'encrier sur les parchemins. Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : en plus de s'être fait taper sur les doigts à plusieurs reprises, il eût droit à un sermon sur l'inattention et les mauvaises farces. Tandis que son « Grand Frère Parfait » était montré en exemple car son écriture était excellente de même que sa conduite et que tout était gâché par un petit trublion.  
Le soir même, Puck s'était enfermé dans sa chambre triste et en colère surtout quand son père n'avait même pas voulu entendre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès._  
Puck reposa son verre avec violence sur la table avant de déposer deux sous à côté du verre et de sortir malgré la pluie battante.  
Si il restait ici, il allait exploser.  
Alors, pour oublier ces tristes moments, ce maudit voyage en préparation, Puck marcha lentement dans le village prenant plaisir à sentir les gouttes de pluie le chatouiller en glissant sur sa peau, aimant écouter la douce musique de la pluie sur les pavés, regardant les éclairs déchirer le ciel.  
On sonnait la demie au clocher, il allait sans doute être temps de rentrer.

* * *

 _Le Pays Maudit  
_

A des lieues et de les lieues des endroits peuplés d'humains, se trouve un pays mystérieux et introuvable. On l'appelle : Le Pays Maudit, bien qu'à présent, ce nom ne corresponde pas réellement au lieu.  
Autrefois un territoire aride presque désertique avec juste quelques arbres et des champignons, par la suite et sous l'œuvre d'un bienveillant magicien, le paysage a changé.  
C'est désormais un lieu luxuriant, plein de verdure et de fleurs, de papillons ou d'oiseaux.  
Il y a aussi des fruits et des arbres fruitiers à profusion, quelques petites montagnes et surtout, une très grande forêt où au sud est se trouve un village très particulier.  
Le village des Schtroumpfs, d'étranges petits lutins bleus haut de dix centimètres et qui fabriquent des flûtes magiques.  
On raconte qu'ils sont plus de cent et vivent tous ensemble très heureux.

Par cette belle journée d'été, certains sont allés chercher des fraises et des framboises pour le Schtroumpf pâtissier qui a promis de faire un gigantesque fraisier pour le dessert.  
Comment ne pas réussir à ramener des tonnes de fraises ?  
A cause de la chaleur, les petits travailleurs s'arrêtent et vont profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau de la rivière.  
Une schtroumpfette aux longs cheveux châtains du nom d'Emotionette aperçoit une autre schtroumpfette arrivée récemment, i peine dix jours, qui se tient à l'écart tenant son panier particulièrement bien rempli. Manifestement cette dernière n'a pas la moindre envie de s'amuser. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va décourager la petite Emotionette qui essaie de parler un peu avec elle.  
-Dis donc ! T'es bien plus forte que nous pour schtroumpfer des fruits, tu devrais voir mon panier ! Tu voudrais bien nous schtroumpfer un coup de main?  
Pas de réponse.  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on passe un très bon moment tous ensemble ? En plus, il fait un temps superbe, peut être qu'on pourrait manger dehors tout à l'heure et…  
-Si tu es venue juste pour parler de la schtroumpf et du beau temps, Emotionette, sache que moi je ne m'intéresse pas à ces futilités stupides. Sur ces dires, la schtroumpfette se lève en remettant sa tresse en place.  
Un teint d'un bleu plus sombre que celui des Schtroumpfs, des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent sur les épaules toujours noués en une tresse et une robe gris clair avec une ceinture vert émeraude… Tout chez elle indique qu'elle est différente des autres Schtroumpfs, la Schtroumpfette indépendante. D'ailleurs son nom lui va comme un gant car elle n'aime pas beaucoup accepter l'aide des autres ni se lier avec eux.  
-N'oublie pas qui je suis. Je suis la schtroumpfette indépendante ! Et si je suis ce que je suis, c'est parce que j'ai été plus maligne que les petits malins, plus dure que les gros dures, tout en restant honnête et carré !  
La chance n'a rien à voir là dedans, tout est question de persévérance.  
Sur ces mots, elle observe les autres Schtroumpfs reprendre leurs paniers, cette diversion est la bienvenue…  
Si seulement elle pouvait en savoir un peu plus sur cet endroit, qui l'a découvert et comment s'y sont installés les premiers Schtroumpfs.  
Mais surtout, surtout elle aimerait bien avoir la réponse à sa question : est ce que oui ou non, d'autres Schtroumpfs sont partis vivre dans d'autres endroits ?  
Car ce n'est pas un secret : elle n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres, même si elle leur ressemble un peu. Elle n'a jamais grandi au village non plus, elle l'a découvert. Elle ce dont elle se souvient, c'est des korrigans, des abris en granit, du bruit des vagues, du bruit que fait la charrette de l'Ankou la nuit quand il est à la recherche d'âmes qui passeront bientôt de vie à trépas.  
Quelqu'un d'autre aussi partage ce vécu : un petit Schtroumpf arrivé aussi au village qui aime plus que tout découvrir de nouveaux endroits, ne tient pas en place et aime l'aventure. Un Schtroumpf du nom de Schtroumpf Explorateur qui est souvent fourré dans les atlas et les cartes du Pays Maudit, observe les montagnes en se demandant ce qu'il y a au delà.  
Il a même été jusqu'à voler sur le dos d'une cigogne aux alentours du Pays Maudit pendant toute une journée.  
C'est plus fort que lui : même si cet endroit bucolique, paisible et harmonieux est un endroit où il fait vraiment bon vivre, ça ne lui suffit pas. Il y a tant d'endroits inconnus mystérieux et intéressants à visiter !

De retour au village, la petite schtroumpfette indépendante se dirige vers un lieu qu'elle aime fréquenter, un lieu où elle aura peut être des réponses à ses questions : la bibliothèque !  
C'est une énorme maison champignon bâtie un peu comme l'avant d'un château avec deux hautes tours ornées d'un chapeau de champignon bleu à pois blancs.  
Coup de chance : il n'y a semble il personne. Tant mieux, ça lui facilitera la tâche et autant s'y mettre tout de suite, peu importe le déjeuner !  
Elle aimerait savoir deux choses : la première est de trouver des informations sur l'histoire des Schtroumpfs, y a il eu ou non des exodes au cours des derniers siècles ? Et si c'est très probablement le cas, où sont ils partis vivre ? Et pourquoi avoir quitté leur pays d'origine ?  
La seconde chose importante, c'est de savoir ce que signifie cette inscription qu'elle a vue brodée à l'intérieur de la cape de voyage qu'elle portait souvent.  
Les fils s'échappent du tissu mais on arrive encore à y lire quatre lettres, mises ensemble elles forment le mot dàna.  
Et d'après ce dont elle se rappelle pendant son long séjour en Bretagne, ce mot ne fait pas partie de la langue bretonne Cela signifie qu'elle ne vient pas de cet endroit mais d'où, alors ?  
C'est bien beau d'avoir retrouvé son peuple, un endroit ou vivre, plein de personnes qui vous ont accueilli à bras ouverts, mais il y a quand même des ombres au tableau.  
Tout d'abord, les autres la regardent toujours comme si elle était une curiosité à cause de son teint, ses cheveux ou son accent, ils lui posent souvent plein de questions auxquelles elle n'a pas de réponses. Certains se sont même demandés si ce n'était pas non plus une nouvelle envoyée de Gargamel ou une fée déguisée.  
Bref, il y a encore un parfum de méfiance qui flotte, de toutes façons elle ne les apprécie pas beaucoup.  
Les yeux rivés sur un ancien livre dont certaines pages sont piquetées d'humidité, elle lit le titre du premier chapitre, quand un bruit se fait entendre. Sans hésiter, elle se faufile près des étagères vers la source du bruit avant de tomber nez à nez avec le Schtroumpf à lunettes.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » La question était tombée exactement en même temps.  
-Je cherchais un livre de poésie, quelque chose qui s'appelle le Paradis, c'est pour Emotionette, commença le jeune schtroumpf avant de regarder son interlocutrice.  
-J'aurais aimé en schtroumpfer un peu plus sur notre histoire… Mais il n' y a pas beaucoup de Schtroumpfs consignés.  
-Tu peux toujours aller demander au Grand Schtroumpf si vraiment ça te schtroumpfe. Il doit savoir quelque chose.  
Devant le regard dubitatif de la jeune Schtroumpfette il ajoute :  
-N'oublie pas que tu n'es plus seule, il y a des personnes qui seraient ravies de te donner un coup de schtroumpf si tu le désires… Tu fais partie du village après tout.  
-Sans doute, marmonne elle Ne comprennent ils donc pas que ça ne suffit pas ? Que même si c'est agréable d'être entourée, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut ?  
Mais l'idée de toucher quelques mots au grand schtroumpf à propos de ce qui la travaille est intéressante. Si dans deux jours, elle n'a pas obtenu de résultat intéressant, elle essaiera de lui parler.

* * *

 _Dans le Royaume de France_

Quel voyage, mais quel voyage ! Habituellement personne dans le groupe ne détestait cela mais après cinq jours de chevauchées effrénées avec des arrêts seulement pour se restaurer et se reposer avant de repartir dès potron minet, ça commençait à bien faire !  
Sans compter que la chaleur était bien plus mordante même si ils n'étaient pour le moment qu'à Auxerre.  
Encore dix jours et bientôt ils seraient dans le royaume du sud non loin de leur but : Carcassonne !  
Si ils avaient fouetté leurs montures, ils arriveraient sans doute dans un bourg dans deux heures.  
Ce qui permettrait de se reposer un peu et de racheter quelques provisions….  
Malgré cela, les chevaux commençaient à être fourbus que les cavaliers. Dans ces conditions, autant faire une pause et y aller tranquillement quitte à arriver tard dans la soirée.  
Donnant une tape affectueuse à sa montre pour la récompenser de son effort, Puck épongea son front et remarqua que Pirlouit et Galaad riaient en le voyant.  
-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ou quoi ?  
-Non non, c'est juste… Que t'es tout rouge, on dirait un homard ébouillanté ! Dit Pirlouit avant de se remettre à rire.  
-Et ça l'amuse ! Et toi aussi, Galaad ? Bande de faux frères va !  
-Si ça peut te consoler, intervînt Idrun en les rejoignant, je pense que dans peu de temps je vais ressembler à un coquelicot ! Effectivement, la jeune nordique avait ses joues teintes d'un rose vif.  
-Au lieu de dire des stupidités, ne pensez vous pas qu'on ferait mieux de faire une halte ? Nous devons peut être reprendre de l'eau, tempéra Johan qui se demandait si ses amis n'étaient pas retombés en enfance.  
La suggestion fût accueillie avec enthousiasme et deux minutes plus tard à l'orée d'une forêt, le petit groupe s'arrêta.  
Par chance, il y avait un ruisseau. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour déclencher une joyeuse bataille d'eau ponctuée d'éclats de rire.  
Cela faisait du bien à Puck de voir qu'au moins il aurait toujours à ses côtés des amis comme eux prêts à le suivre et à l'aider. Peut être continueraient à le soutenir une fois en Ecosse…  
Comme la fatigue se faisait bien sentir, Johan suggéra de pêcher quelques poissons tandis que d'autres iraient chercher du bois pour le feu ou des mures.  
Idrun offrit d'aller dénicher des mures tandis que Puck et Pirlouit partirent chercher du bois.  
Comble de malchance, il n'y avait que du bois vert qui ne brûlerait pas, il fallait donc aller plus loin !  
Il y avait des arbres morts et des rochers pas loin d'une clairière. Manifestement cette forêt n'était pas très accueillante et il y avait de nombreuses silhouettes d'arbres carbonisés.  
Un très vieux chêne trônait au centre, un arbre centenaire sans doute avec d'épaisses racines.  
Pirlouit sans grande surprise se prit les pieds dedans avant de tomber la tête la première en face d'un buisson.  
-Tout va bien Pirlouit ?  
-Oui, ça va parfaitement ! On a du faire une demie heure de route pour trouver du bois correct, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, j'ai une faim de loup et je tombe !  
-T'en fais pas ce n'est pas si grave avec tout ce qu'on a déjà… Sur ces mots Puck offrit sa main au petit blond qui l'ignora car il avait remarqué quelque chose.  
-Quoi ? Tu es aussi bien que ça par terre ?  
-Mais non, pas du tout, viens regarde ! Là ! Tu vois ?  
-Ah oui, incroyable !  
Ce qu'ils venaient de voir, c'était un gros œuf verdâtre qui aurait pu tenir dans leurs deux mains.  
Un œuf dans les buissons, qui semblait perdu vu que c'était le seul. Ils regardèrent rapidement par terre ainsi qu'en hauteur à la recherche du nid dont il avait pu tomber. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien ! Le néant !  
De toute évidence, cet œuf avait été pondu puis oublié dans un coin. Celui qui l'avait laissé là ne devait même plus se souvenir de son existence.  
Il fallait avouer que cet endroit était un lieu que les dragons aimaient fréquenter de temps en temps même si ils préféraient les grottes environnantes à la forêt.  
Mais personne ne venait souvent dans ces lieux, et les dragons se faisaient discrets.  
Une pensée traversa l'esprit de nos deux infernaux amis : si cet œuf avait été de toute évidence abandonné, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener avec eux ?  
-Et si sa maman le cherche, tu y as pensé ?  
-Elle a dû ne plus faire attention à lui. Et puis, imagine un peu si des bêtes venaient par ici, continua Pirlouit. Ils ne feraient qu'une miette de cet œuf…  
-C'est vrai ! Alors qu'il y a quelque chose de vivant… Tu crois que c'est une vouivre ?ou alors un dragon ? Ca serait amusant d'en avoir un avec nous, mais c'est quand même assez dangereux !  
-Pas si on s'en occupe bien, rien que tous les deux en secret. Comme ça, si c'est vraiment un dragon, ce sera un dragon très très gentil !  
Allleeeeez, ne me dis pas que tu oserais abandonner un petit être inoffensif tout seul dans ce monde ? Qui n'a ni maman ni frère et sœur…  
-Tu as sans doute raison, admit Puck en mettant l'œuf dans sa musette. Et on ne fait rien de mal, tu vas avoir une famille toi, petit veinard, ajouta le petit écossais à l'adresse de l'œuf. Mais surtout, on en parle à personne d'accord ? On sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou sinon !  
-Promis ! s'écria Pirlouit en tapant dans la main de son ami, enchanté de leur trouvaille. Puis ils repartirent avec leurs branches dans les mains, comme si de rien était.

A suivre


End file.
